endurancefandomcom-20200213-history
Superteam
Superteams were temporary teams that are each formed from 3 existing teams to compete in a specific temple mission. The members of the winning superteam were all safe from temple while 2 of the 3 teams from the losing superteam were sent. It was introduced in Hawaii and returned in Tehachapi and High Sierras. No superteam mission though took place in Fiji. All superteam missions occurred when there were exactly 6 teams remaining in the game. The superteams were formed by the winner of the preceding Endurance mission. Those winners got to pick which two teams would be on their superteam while the other 3 make up the opposing superteam. High Sierras changed the format in that only one team per superteam actually competed and instead acted as representatives for half of the competitors. It was common for the endurance mission winner to put what they taught were the strongest teams on their superteam, even if it meant pairing up with rivals and putting allies on the opposing team. A notable example was in Hawaii where Yellow put Gray and Purple on their superteam, despite being rivals for most of the game, while putting Brown on the opposing superteam, despite being allies. The reasoning was that Yellow considered Brown to be the weakest team there while Purple and Gray were considered the strongest and thus Yellow thought they would have a better chance of winning mission with their rivals (a prediction that proved to be accurate). As a result, the teams that are not chosen to be on the winner's superteam were considered the underdogs. If the winner was part of a four team alliance, they could ensure one of their members will be safe by putting an ally on the opposing team. This is because if the all-alliance superteam wins, the ally on the losing superteam would not get sent to temple as their allies would send the two non-member teams. If the reverse happened, then the ally on the opposing superteam would be safe automatically for winning the temple mission. This occured in High Sierras when Purple put Green with their rivals Blue and Yellow, thus ensuring they would not get sent no matter which superteam won as well as create controversy with Orange (who was also in the big alliance) who felt they should have gotten the free pass. Superteam Episodes *Bamboo Jungle *Super Stumped *Superboats Trivia *Hawaii was the only time that Gray and Brown were featured on a superteam as Brown did not return after Hawaii and the subsequent Gray teams ended up eliminated before the superteam missions occurred. *Every winning superteam contained Purple *The only Red team to win a superteam mission was the High Sierras one though they did not actually compete and were instead represented by Purple *Blue was never on the same team as the superteam choosers. Brown does have this distinction though, unlike Blue, they would have only be able to compete in the Hawaii superteam challenge. *No Green team ever won a superteam mission. Category:Terminology